


Swim

by braindelete



Category: Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is self destructive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version to the end of Tony's Brain Delete World Tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim

Dusk set in quickly with musky purples fading to blushing pinks as the sun sipped behind the horizon to bring dawn to a new day on the other side of the world. The sky calmed as the rustle of soft breeze moved through the leaves of the big tree Tony couldn't remember the name of.

Tony Stark didn't remember much these days. Names, places, faces all within reach but just out of his grasp. As the page turned on another day so did his thoughts; what would he remember tomorrow? What would he forget?

He hadn't been to the island villa in years but he had no where else to run. Most people (he hoped whoever he was running from was included) didn't know he had this home, this villa on the coast between life and nowhere in the middle of the sea. Sitting on the porch behind the house and watching the clash of waves verses the shore, he wondered if he'd die here. Alone and on empty like a car in a junk yard. There was a peace in that thought. No threat, no demands and no battles... he could waste away to nothing without a word.

No one would find him here, save maybe Pepper or that African-American robot fellow.

Maybe he'd get lucky and die without having to see their sad eyes again.

Tony gazed at the tide rolling in and out fading from a brilliant blue liquid to a silvery white foam, from a roar like an angry lion to the gentle silence. He could disappear in those waves and drift unnoticed.

Perhaps tomorrow.

Stars speckled the sky like a child punching holes in black construction paper and holding it over a lamp. He never saw nights like this in the cities he'd called home. At least, he thought he'd called cities home. He remembered a skyscraper that dwarfed the rest below as a giant pillar. He was certain he'd been living other places before but he couldn't place any names.

He wasn't frustrated by the loss of his thoughts anymore. He couldn't be angry with his situation when he was in paradise. But, he didn't know what brought him here anymore in the first place. So he supposed he had nothing to be angry about. How can one be upset over something one does not remember?

Anger seemed like a wasted emotion.

Tony closed his eyes and soaked in the flavor of the sea air as he sat slouching in the Adirondack. His awareness would ebb away soon enough and carry him into sleep. Maybe tomorrow he'd have a cocktail in the sun.

Something in the back of his mind told him that having a cocktail wasn't a good idea. An alarm in his subconscious sounded but it was gone before he really noticed it. He didn't know why.

If he lived to see tomorrow, he decided, he had a pile of maybes to look forward to. He might even remember one or two of them.

Fin


End file.
